


绿茶婊指南03

by TEAGUIDE



Category: all祺
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEAGUIDE/pseuds/TEAGUIDE





	绿茶婊指南03

03过渡一下 我太懒了

丁程鑫给马嘉祺发了地址，坐车过去才发现是个温泉酒店，看到他来了立刻引他去包间。很长的走廊，日式和西式结合的装修，像两个被强行拉在一起的人，明明什么都不合，人们却硬要摆在一起来说。

拉开屏风，烟雾缭绕，睁着眼睛要看好一会儿才能隐隐约约看到水池中有个大概的身影。马嘉祺喊了一声，对方没有应答，只好换鞋往水池走。靠得近了，看见丁程鑫闭着眼睛，胸部以下泡在水里，被热水熏的浑身都泛红。马嘉祺在他旁边蹲下，手指把玩他被水打湿后微卷的头发，"叫我来又不说话，心情不好？"

丁程鑫这才睁开眼睛，反手一下把他拖进了水里，身体失去重心砸进水里，以为会狠狠地触底，却被手臂横过腰给捞起来。浮出水面后大口大口的喘气，全身都湿透了，明明是热水却冷的他发抖，看起来滑稽又可怜的样子逗乐了丁程鑫。温柔的用手拨开他贴在皮肤上的头发丝，还没有等他缓过神来，手掌就已经贴在他的腰腹上向上，揉捏他被冷空气刺激的发硬挺立的乳头。

马嘉祺顺从的把身体交到他手里，手臂主动环上丁程鑫的脖颈，趴在颈窝里轻轻喘气。

当然如果可以，马嘉祺宁愿不要认识丁程鑫，跟他做爱是一件痛苦的事情。每次能感觉到爽的都是极少的时候，大多时候是痛。丁程鑫做爱不会给你耐心的做扩张，提前做准备也是不可能的，他发情总是来的莫名其妙。

每到这种时候他脑子里就回想小时候在琴房里练琴的样子，回想那个时候弹的曲子。太久没弹了，要很用力才能想起来完整的曲谱。现在他脑子里想刘耀文，第一次见他，慌里慌张的，干他到高潮的表情很性感，害羞却要逞强的时候很可爱，今天分别的表情，很可怜。

"在想什么。"丁程鑫的手像蛇一样蹭着他的脸颊，把他拉回了现实。"没什么。"

"你每次都不认真，让我猜猜这次在想什么？"丁程鑫恶狠狠的拉着他大腿用力顶了几下，水池本来温度就高，贴在他皮肤上的湿衣服汲取了他的热量，腿软的快要一屁股坐下去。

"想什么呢………"交合的水声刺激着马嘉祺的神经，"哦，是叫刘耀文是吗。"马嘉祺把手臂收紧，"想什么重要吗。"

丁程鑫把马嘉祺翻了个身，反手就把他脑袋扣进水里，水隔绝了一部分声音，窒息的感觉蔓延了全身。火热的阴茎还插在他的身体里，因为主人的愤怒大的快要把他撑到破掉，周边的皮肤被磨的血红，不管不顾的抽插。马嘉祺拼命的想反手抓住丁程鑫让自己重新浮出水面，被无情的打掉。

完了，马嘉祺想自己今天大概就死在这里了，他真的恨死了丁程鑫。他的细胳膊拧不过丁程鑫的大腿，是他自己招惹上的，也是活该。

在剧烈的疼痛下，马嘉祺终于呼吸到了新鲜的空气，也不知道哪里来的力气，反身就呼了丁程鑫一巴掌。嘴唇泡的发白，上下牙齿都在打磕，这该死的温泉为什么那么冷。丁程鑫吐掉嘴里的血唾沫，伸手来抓他，马嘉祺往后退，撑手要爬上去离开水池，被握住脚踝又拉去下，额头磕到水池边上，脑袋一下像炸开了花。疼痛都感觉不到了，热流从他身体里涌出来，顺着眼睛流下来。

丁程鑫上手来抹掉快糊住他眼睛的血，滴答滴答的滴到水里，迅速扩散的无影无踪，还好，还没有想象中那么严重。他拍开丁程鑫的手，随便捧了一捧水往脸上泼，带盐份的水刺激到伤口，眼泪流的停不下来。

"宝贝，别哭，是我错了。"丁程鑫想上前来抱住他，被马嘉祺推开，"到此为止。"这一次终于没有阻拦的爬了上去，丁程鑫的声音在背后，"不要这么任性。"

马嘉祺去洗浴室冲了一下，把衣服拿给工作人员烘干。额头上鲜活的伤疤把人吓的够呛，要替他打120，他回绝，只要求把衣服烘干。

穿上衣服，马嘉祺也没有去医院，他去敲了刘耀文的门，等了好久，门才打开。刘耀文刚洗了澡，浑身都散发着热气，开门看到马嘉祺，他又有点生气。

"低着头干嘛，进来吧。"刘耀文背身往沙发走，回头看马嘉祺慢吞吞的走进来。"我是收容所，我活该。"说完，又立刻后悔。挠了下头，起身走到他面前，"我，我…不是……你额头怎么回事！！"

刘耀文低头，才看到马嘉祺额头上触目惊心的一条疤，伤口还在渗血，"为什么不去医院！他欺负你了！！操你妈丁程鑫！"马嘉祺不说话，只是抱住刘耀文的腰，说自己好累。

刘耀文哪里还有什么怨什么气，拉着马嘉祺就往外走，下了几层楼，才想起来有电梯。伸手拦了出租就直奔医院，马嘉祺窝在刘耀文怀里，闭着眼睛，感受他身上的温度。车子到了目的地，才想起来提醒不要去第一人民医院，刘耀文把他小心翼翼的抱出来，"这里有我的朋友，不用挂号，你听话。"

马嘉祺叹口气，认命的把头埋到刘耀文胸口，应该没有那么倒霉吧。

"急诊，哥，快点来。"刘耀文抱着跑了一路，到了急诊室外，被叫哥的人从病房走出来。"你别急，先把人放下。"

"翔哥，麻烦你了，他伤口这样已经有一段时间，还没有处理过。"

严浩翔蹲下来用小电筒照伤口，已经有些轻微感染，"怎么不及时送医。"

"是我，是我疏忽了。"

"你先别急，去办手续，应该要留院观察。"严浩翔一边给刘耀文交代，一边让人把马嘉祺推进手术室。

马嘉祺躺在病床上，灯刺眼的他头晕，"你能关个灯吗？"

"闭眼，闭嘴，一会儿就不晕了。"

"你不会公报私仇吧。"

"嗯，那可说不定。"

"严浩翔，我靠脸吃饭的，缝好看点。"

严浩翔带好手套，让助理医师把消毒好的盘子推过来，"麻醉上了多少，怎么还能说话。"

"………"

"知道会留疤还不早点来医院。"

"这不是对你心怀愧疚嘛。"

"上次为了摆脱我，勾搭上丁程鑫，怎么这次为了摆脱丁程鑫，勾搭上了刘耀文，挺能折腾。"


End file.
